


Bring me back

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Peter Hale Not Being an Asshole, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall wants to save Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a good thing, Stiles Stilinski trusts Derek Hale, Teen Wolf, The nogitsune is an ass, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Stiles had wormed his way into Derek’s heart, freely giving his trust and seeing the absolute best in him. Derek wasn’t sure how he could handle someone doing that. Someone giving him them-self, their love and their life so willing to him.On the other hand something had also hidden itself behind Stiles ribs, something pitch black dark and disgustingly cruel. Something completely and absolutely evil.—Guess who’s back and written another piece of trash? Yours truly.If you couldn’t guess I’ve written another ending for the nogitsune arc, because who doesn’t love sterek, angst and demons.Ta-da
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"You will need someone who can bring you back." Stiles felt his heart race as he glanced to the ice bath. 

Just looking at the tub sent a shiver down his spine, all that ice looked somewhat inviting, and an either sick or normal part of him was far to curious about what it would feel like to be submerged. However, the reason of doing this was made him stay ridged in his spot. The idea of having to go to the very brink of death to find his father terrified him. But he just introduced his father to this world so he was most certainly going to save him from it. 

Stiles glanced back to Scott and Allison seeing the their own stress and reservations were getting to them. He took in a steady breath and pulled off his shoes and jacket watching out the corner of his eye as they slowly did the same. He hesitantly made his way to the tub and eased himself into the water, feeling his bones and teeth begin to shake. 

"Lydia you go to Allison, Issac you have Scott, Derek help Stiles." Deaton spoke up, making Stiles look up from the water to see both Scott and Derek's eyes wide. 

"Wouldn't it be better for Lydia to help Stiles?" Scott quickly said, his own teeth beginning to chatter regardless of his wolfy abilities. 

"No." Deaton quickly dismissed as he began doing something that Stiles was far to distracted to even really care about. 

"Why not?" Derek muttered and with a quick glance away from the water Stiles found Derek scowling and seemingly trying to sink through the floor. 

"Because they don't share a bond like the two of you." Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles quickly spoke up wanting to end this as fast as possible. 

"Derek please, my dads missing. Please just help me." Derek turned to him, his eyes narrowed slightly as he let out a deep sigh. 

He moved to stand behind him, placing warm hands on his shoulders. Stiles chose to focus on the warmth from Derek rather than the cold that was piercing his skin and sucked in a deep breath feeling Derek press down on him, coldness enveloping him.

\---

Stiles sucked in a desperate, chocking, breath as he sat up, hearing water splashing around him. He pulled himself out the water and noticed that he, Allison and Scott were stood in a large, open white room. 

He turned away from them and wrapped wet arms around himself trying his best to shake off the chill that surrounded him. Looking forward Stiles found a door before him and throwing a quick glance to the other he noticed that they had their own doors. 

Scott glanced to him with a tight expression and Stiles gave him a firm nod, looking past him Allison gave a brave smile then looked away, steeling her gaze. Stiles let out a shaky breath looked back to his own door and moved towards it, hearing distant sounds of the forest. 

Going through it Stiles found himself stood in the dark, watching as a shaved head, younger Stiles and a long haired Scott ran through the forest, talking loudly of a body in the woods and being caught by the sheriff. 

Stiles chuckled and began to move, feeling himself moving backwards and as he turned away the darkness of night turned to a cloudy day. 

"Derek?"

Derek was stood across from him, looking the way he did when they first met, all broody and wearing a leather jacket. Stiles tried to move closer to him but felt his legs collided with something and glanced down to see a broken tree stump. He placed his hand on the tree tracing a crack in the wood, seeing a dim light through coming from it. Stiles grazing his fingers along the split a shiver went down his spine and Stiles felt as if something was stirring in his soul, like someone was trying to hide behind his ribs. 

Darkness surged from the crack and began clouding around him, Stiles let out a yelp and shielded his face as the thick mist forced him backwards. Stiles felt his back collide with the stump and let out a grunt feeling his arms being torn away from his face, letting him see a sharp, toothy grin in the black ash. 

"Let me in."

\---

Derek watched as Alison and Scott woke up, a small amount of relief washing over him as the two disoriented, but otherwise alright, teens told them about where their parents were being held. 

But Derek felt a sharp feeling dig intohis heart and began grinding his teeth as he looked to Stiles who was still in the ice. He was so deathly still, skin tinted blue and his heartbeat was slower than when the other two were under. Stiles being like this had caused Derek's throat to tighten up, and panic begin to set in his bones. 

He knew that their bond wasn't strong enough to pull Stiles back, but that pleading look in the teens eyes drew him in. 

"Derek." Derek's name left Stiles mouth in a whisper before being replaced with a loud gasp. 

Derek's quickly moved to Stiles side as he thrashed about in the water, pulling him to his chest and holding him still. Derek began to quietly talk to Stiles trying to calm him down and let out a relieved breath as Stiles leaned in to him. His heartbeat, which was once too slow, now too fast, but with each heaving breath, Stiles heart had begun to return to a normal pace. 

"Derek?" Stiles muttered, eyes fluttering open and body shivering as he came to. 

"I'm here." Derek grumbled as Stiles went lax in his arms. 

Derek glanced to Deaton seeing the Druid with a concerned look on his face. As Derek glanced back to Stiles he noticed that that the teen was dazed and gazing blankly towards the wall, quietly muttering about the nematon. 

Derek carefully pulled the shaking teens into his arms, moving him to one of the nearby operating tables, feeling Deaton move to his side, shining a light into Stiles eyes and carefully holding onto his wrist. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Derek glanced back to Scott seeing that his scared face was similar to the other teens in the room. 

"I don't know." Deaton told them as he continued his check over Stiles. 

Derek took Stiles hand in his as the teen began trying to sit up and get off the table. 

"My dad, I have to find my dad." Derek pressed down on Stiles shoulder, the teen trying harder to fight against him. 

"Stiles please stop." Stiles let out a whimper and fell still on the table, squeezing Derek’s hand tightly. 

Even though Stiles stopped trying to fight he continued to mutter about his father and the nematon. Derek let out a lost growl as Stiles clung tightly to him, glazed eyes glancing over to him. 

“He’ll be fine, you need to rest.” Derek mumbled, taking both of Stiles’ hands in his and squeezing firmly. 

Whiskey eyes stared him down and Derek felt as if Stiles was searching through his entire soul, taking him apart and piecing him back together. 

"Someone find him please." Stiles muttered as he loosened his grip on Derek, eyes beginning to blink slowly. 

Derek tried to say something but his mouth felt dry, and whatever words that he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. Stiles had stopped fighting them because Derek had asked, he had looked to Derek and trusted that the others would find them because Derek had said Noah would be fine. 

He distantly heard as everyone else left and carefully helped Stiles sit up as he had began to fidget again, and Derek found that it would probably be easier to help the teen than fight against him. 

"You okay?" Derek asked as Stiles let out a strained breath. 

"I'm just cold and tired." Stiles muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Lying down would probably help.” Derek told him and Stiles let out small scoff as Derek moved to sit on the table beside him, carefully wrapping his arms around Stiles shivering body. 

Derek could see Deaton silently leave the room out the corner of his eye, and as the door shut Derek felt a heavy breath leave him. 

"I thought we lost you for a moment." Derek muttered, looking down to Stiles, who was watching him with a small scowl. 

"You're the reason I came back." Stiles speech was somewhat slurred but Derek heard the truth regardless. 

"What?" Derek felt his previous embarrassment become worse as he gracelessly blurted out causing Stiles to snort weakly. 

"I felt as if I was being suffocated by this... I don’t even know what it was really; but I remembered that you were there and you were standing at the nematon. I remembered that I had to come back to you and my dad." Derek's heart began to race in his chest and felt a warm feeling begin to flood through his veins. 

"You came back because of me?"

"Obviously, that was the whole point of you holding me down." Stiles scoffed and relaxed into Derek, letting his head rest on his shoulder.  
  


"Because we have a bond?" He muttered, swearing her could hear the eye roll that Stiles made. 

"Yes sourwolf." 

  
"What bond is that?"

"I trust you unconditionally, I know you will save me if necessary and I will always save you." Stiles told him, shaking body falling still and eyes fluttering closed. 

Derek let out a shaky breath and held Stiles carefully as the teen fell asleep, thoughts racing through his head. 

Stiles trusted him, Stiles would always trust him. 

  
As Derek lay Stiles back down he thought of all the times they had been together, a scent of confidence and trust surrounding him. He never smelt of fear, well never smelt of fear caused by Derek's presence, and looked at him like there was good in him, a look that never wavered.

  
Derek felt his cheeks flush and gently lay a blanket, that Deaton had returned with, over Stiles smaller frame.

"I trust you Stiles." Derek whispered , and moved Stiles hair off his forehead,  pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek felt as his face twisted into a sharp scowl, watching Stiles with keen eyes as Mellisa slowly stitched him up. He tried his best to ignore his senses, to try and imagine that the Stiles that was sat before him was truly him, rather than the fox demon that was trying to claim him. But the blood and darkness that pooled out of the teen was far to difficult to ignore. 

Stiles eyes flicked to him, his head tilting ever so slightly. Derek drew in a heavy breath, staring right back into those hollowed, dull eyes. 

Derek wanted to tear apart the demon, destroy it to stop it from hurting more people, but even though those eyes were dull, they were still those whiskey eyes that had torn apart Derek.

"I'm done." Mellisa muttered causing Derek to glance towards her, Stiles eyes following suit. 

Derek let out a grunt and looked back to Stiles, breath catching in his throat. Stiles looked panicked, face pulled tight with fear and tears spilling from his eyes. 

"Stiles?" Derek stepped towards him, gently pulling away the tape covering his mouth letting whimpers fall from the teens lips. 

The whimpers however swiftly turned into sharp laughter and his mouth curved into a wide grin. 

"I expected Mellisa to fall for it, but you?I expected better from a wolf who can smell emotions." Stiles’ laughter died out leaving them to scowl at one another. 

"Mellisa please go." Melissa made a small sound of protest at his side but after a long moment of tense silence, ultimately left. 

"What do you want? Derek snapped, flashing blue eyes at the demon. 

"What I've always wanted. Chaos." Derek gave a small growl and sneered at him causing the demon to give him a wild grin. 

"Why us?" Stiles fell limp on the couch and let out a scoff along with a roll of his eyes 

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't choose the lot of you, I chose him."

"Why?" Derek growled, leaning over Stiles, grabbing the headrest of the couch closing him in.  
  


Stiles looked up to him with a small smug smile, he looked far to relaxed for a man who was paralyzed and at the mercy of a wolf.

"Because of his conflict, his pain. He runs with wolves but wants to rest, wants to be free but feels caged. Has power running through his veins yet feels weak, he's the perfect vessel. He's the definition of chaos." Stiles snarled at him, eyes flickering a momentary silver before turning back to dull brown. 

Derek stood back up, looking down at the fox as he took in deep breathes to try fight off his growing panic. The pack had allowed this to happen, he had allowed this to happen.

"Let him go." Dereks voice sounded far to strained for his own liking and Stiles noticed as he let his head roll to the side curiously. 

"No." His previous smile widened again into a pleased grin as he looked Derek up and down. 

"Why?" Derek growled out, desperately digging his nails into his palm to refrain from hurting Stiles allowing him to notice his shaking body.

"Because, even though he is full of conflict, it took quite a strain to take control. I won't be giving him up now." 

"Fine, we'll tear you out then." Derek snapped drawing out another laugh from the twisted fox. 

"Then what, you continue to ignore the obvious feelings the two of you have? You make him suffer further all because of your need to pity yourself? Create more chaos in him? What I have done is take away his pain." Derek felt his face drop, the fox thought he was actually helping Stiles and it made Derek want to be sick. 

"You've taken away his freedom." Derek yelled instead, growl tearing out his chest.

The fox smiled up at him and let his head tip back into the couch, a laugh falling from his lips. 

"There no saving him now, especially since he's giving up." Derek growled and harshly put the tape back over Stiles mouth, looking into his eyes seeing the dark mischief that was swirling in those cold eyes. 

\--

"I don't like this." Lydia huffed out, crossing her arms sternly as Peter finished explaining the Alpha claws to the pack. 

"You don't usually like any of these plans." Aiden spoke up, bumping shoulders with her. 

Derek watched as she turned her scowl towards the blonde and felt a small smile pull at his lips. But he had to agree with her, the current plan of Derek and Scott going into Stiles mind was all kinds of terrifying. 

What would they find when they went in? Stiles broken soul slowly giving in to the darkness? Or Stiles thrashing about a cage in his own mind suffering and pleading for help or death? 

"You have a better plan?" Peter growled as he rested Scott claws against the nape of Derek's neck. 

Lydia let out another huff and leant back into Aiden, mouth pressed in to a sharp scowl.

Derek glanced to Stiles, seeing those hollow eyes glaring and jaw clenched tightly. Derek felt his eyes widen slightly at the sight, the fox looked stressed and had if he focused his senses he could smell a small amount of panic leaving him.   


Derek looked back to the room and took in a deep breath, if the fox was stressed it meant they were doing something right. 

"It will work Lydia, don't worry." She looked to him, her sharp scowl turning into a worried grimace. 

“I’ll bring him back.” She let out a heavy sigh and gave them a reluctant nod. 

Derek took in another deep breath which quickly turned sharp and heard Stiles draw in a similar breath as claws tore through flesh. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling a small growl leave his throat as he tried to fight through the discomfort of Scott and Stiles tearing through his head. 

When he opened his eyes again he found himself strapped down, in a blank room which he could only assume was Eichen house. He let out a grunt as he pulled at the straps feeling them strain against him. 

"Derek." Derek let out another grunt as he pulled on the straps again and glanced sideways to see Scott. 

"We're in Stiles mind." Scott told him, eyes wide as he pulled against his own straps. 

Derek let out a heavy breath as he looked around, there was one door, a barred window and the two beds they were strapped too. Derek thought back to the earlier conversation he had with the fox and the statement that Stiles wanted  to be free but felt caged, and a dull ache began to stir in Dereks chest. When this was over with Derek was going to have a long talk with Stiles.

Derek pulled one more time at his restraints and felt the strained leather give way, and arms break free. He quickly got rid of the straps on his legs and moved to Scott freeing the Alpha wolf. 

"So what now?" 

"Not sure, haven't been in someone's head before." Scott let out a small scoff and moved slowly to the door of the small room. 

As Scott went through the door, it swiftly shut behind him, locking Derek in the room. Derek let out a growl and turned, the room spinning around him and leaving him feeling sick. 

As everything came to a stop around him, he found himself laying on the floor, Stiles kneeling over top of him and his hand curled into a tight fist. 

"On thank god." Stiles breathed out, stiff body suddenly sagging. 

Derek looked around finding himself in an elevator, lights flickering above him and Stiles watching him with a relieved smile. 

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah I'm here sourwolf." Derek looked to Stiles fist which Derek held tightly to stop Stiles from hurting himself. 

Stiles other hand was resting on Derek's chest above his heart and gripping his shirt tightly. 

"What's going on?" Derek grunted, trying to sit up but Stiles pressed down on him.

"Don't move, Jennifer hit you pretty hard." Stiles other hand moving to rest on his cheek, which Derek leaned into. 

Derek sucked in a deep breath, Stiles scent clouding his thoughts and moved to sit up anyway, resting his back against the wall. Stiles followed him, sitting in front of him with a bright smile. 

"You scared the shit out of me." Stiles muttered and lunged at him hugging him tightly. 

Derek felt himself gasp but quickly wrapped his arms around the teen, head resting on the junction of Stiles shoulder and neck and began breathing him in. 

Stiles let out a breathy laugh as he pulled back, eyes glancing down to his lips and Derek felt his heart begin to race. Stiles closed the distance between them, pulling Derek into a deep kiss full of desperation and passion. 

Derek felt his claws threatening to break through his skin and pushed gently against Stiles chest. Stiles whimpered and sat himself in Derek's lap, hands holding his jaw as he began kissing harder and mumbling against his lips. 

"I trust you." Stiles breathlessly told him, hands now pulling at his hair. 

Derek felt the air leave his lungs and body become weak, Stiles trusted him, Stiles would always trust him. 

Derek kissed back, his desperation to finally kiss the younger man overwhelming him, leaving his chest burning and head light. Derek had wanted this for so long, wanted to properly kiss him since that moment he pressed his lips to Stiles forehead, wanting to feel the rest of his skin under his lips. 

Derek felt his heart stop and thought back to that day of pulling out Stiles from the ice. That was after Jennifer had knocked him out in the elevator, none of this had happened. Derek let out a growl and pushed Stiles away with a scowl, anger and sadness tearing through him. 

"This isn't real." Stiles frowned at him and tried to kiss him again but Derek roughly pushed him off and stood up. 

Stiles stood up also, and stared him down with a snarl pulling at his lips. Derek let out a growl and slammed his fist against the open button listening as the door slid open behind him and Stiles let out a yell. 

As Derek turned to leave the room shifted once more, leaving Derek to find himself standing in a wide, white room. 

"Derek." Derek quickly spun around seeing Scott looking at him, panic evident on his face. 

Scott slowly looked away and Derek followed his eyes to see Stiles, body scrunched up tightly and sat on the Nematon, nogitsune across from him. 

"Stiles." Derek began to walk towards Stiles but Scott caught his arm. 

Derek looked to him with a frown but that same panicked look was on his face. 

"I've already tried." Derek let out a weak growl and glanced back to Stiles. 

"I don't know what to do. I've ran, called out to him, tried to destroy the place. Nothing's worked."

Derek felt his heart throb as he looked at Stiles. Somehow Stiles looked far paler than the fox, and his eyes were sunken in and dark bags caused him to look hollow. 

Derek hated this, he just wanted to hold Stiles close, give him all the warmth he could and lay him down in a pack cuddle. 

"He's a part of the pack." Derek breathed out as he looked back to Scott, hope blooming in his chest. 

"Obviously." 

"So when we lose each other we howl." Derek watched as Scott’s eyes became wide and a optimistic smile pull at his face. 

The two of them turned back to Stiles and Derek felt the howl building in his chest. Pain, anger, guilt and love tearing out of him, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. 

Stiles glanced to them, his blank eyes going wide with recognition and lips parting slightly. Derek let out a laugh and began to run towards Stiles as he cleared the board in front of him if it’s game pieces. Stiles leapt from the Nematon, running towards Derek as the room around them began to disappear. 

Derek felt Stiles collide with chest and let out a laugh as he held the younger man. Stiles pulled back, eyes wet with tears and held Derek's hands tightly. 

Derek felt a smile pull at his lips and took one of his hands from Stiles, resting it on his jaw but his eyes widened as he saw his hand beginning to disappear. 

"You have to protect Lydia, Derek he wants her, please protect her." 

\--

Derek let out a gasp, finding himself back in the McCall house, blood dripping from his nose. 

"Derek?" Peter caught his attention from where he was standing in the corner of the room, Lydia standing beside him. 

Derek felt the couch shift beside him and watched as Stiles began choking. Derek found himself torn between helping him and protecting Lydia, but Stiles had asked him, Stiles trusted him to do this. 

Derek quickly got off the couch and moved to Lydia, pulling her into his chest as Stiles collapsed to the ground, pulling bandages from his throat. From the pile of bandages on the floor a body began to crawl out, and stand before them. Peter and Scott quickly rushed the person before them, shoving them back into the couch as Derek held Lydia close to him. 

"Wait." Scott whispered, carefully pulling away the bandages on the mans face. 

"Scott?" Derek let out a heavy breath as Stiles emerged from the cloth, eyes wide and body shaking. 

"Guys we have a problem." Derek looked to Isaac, seeing him looking at the wide open door and the space where the second Stiles had been. 

Derek carefully pushed Lydia towards Aiden and made his way to Stiles side as the others moved to the door. 

"Am I me?" Stiles muttered, barely glancing up to Derek. 

Derek carefully sat down beside Stiles, looking into his eyes. Stiles eyes were still sunken in, the skin red and purple and bruised. But his eyes, that were once hollow and dull now shining with tears and the hope that was always in Stiles eyes. 

"God I hope so." Derek breathed out as he pulled Stiles to his chest, feeling Stiles skin which was far too cold. 

Stiles let out a heavy sigh against him, body going weak in Derek's arms and quiet tears falling down his cheeks. Derek let out a deep rumble and closed his eyes, resting his head in Stiles hair. 

Everything about the teen in his arms seemed right, this Stiles truly smelt like Stiles. Like vanilla and oak, trust and compassion, but yet again Derek found that he couldn’t ignore his senses. Stiles smelt sick, a smell of death clung to him like the way death clung to a dying animal, the way wolves smelt as wolves bane tore them apart from the inside. 

Derek heard shuffling and reluctantly opened his eyes, watching as the pack crowed around them, eyes wide and hope radiating off of them. 

"What do we do now?" Lydia spoke up, causing Stiles to pull back swaying dazedly in his seat.

Derek kept a carful arm around Stiles back and the teen gave him a strained smile before looking back to the pack with a worried frown. 

"We have to prove that I'm me." Stiles muttered, looking down to his shaking hands and flexing his fingers. 

"The oni could kill you." Kira told them, voice soft as she carefully looked Stiles up and down, noticing his obviously weakened state. 

"I don't care, I either want to know I'm me or be dead." The harshness of Stiles tone sent a shiver down his spine, a confident Stiles always did things to Derek’s heart, even if he was talking about his own death. 

Derek watched as Stiles began swaying again, obviously tired as he leant back into him. Derek carefully wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into his chest as he stood. 

“There’s a spare room upstairs.” Scott spoke up, eyes soft and tears nearly spilling as he watched Stiles. 

Derek gave him a nod and carefully moved to the stairs, watching Stiles closely as he dazedly rested against him. 

“Are you sure I’m me?” Stiles muttered, clenching his fists tightly in his lap. 

“You smell like yourself. Do you feel like yourself?” Derek glanced down to Stiles, seeing the strained frown pulling at his features. 

Stiles stayed silent as they reached the top of the stairs and Derek stopped, giving his undivided attention to the pained man in his arms. 

“I don’t know, I felt this way before the nogitsune took control. What if I hurt someone?” Stiles voice was shaky as he spoke and he had become teary eyed as he opened his palms. 

Derek began moving again and carefully backed the two of them into the spare room, gently shutting the door behind him. 

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Stiles hissed, looking up to him sternly. 

Derek felt a gentle chuckle leave his lips and glanced back down to Stiles, heart beating wildly in his chest. 

“No, I don’t, but Stiles I trust you wholeheartedly. I know you won’t hurt us.” Derek carefully lay Stiles back onto the sheets, feeling those whiskey eyes tearing him apart again. 

Derek felt breathless and hadn’t noticed how close he had leaned into Stiles space until the teen had carefully rested a hand on his chest. 

“You trust me?”

“Always have, always will.” Derek carefully moved onto the bed, leaning over Stiles and breathing him in deeply. 

“I trust you too. 

“I know.” Derek flashed him blue eyes and closed the distance between them, feeling Stiles gasp out, then heave in a breath as he pulled Derek closer. 

This kiss was different than the vision in Stiles head. This kiss was intoxicating, it was slow yet firm. The want from the both of them bleeding into the way they moved together and the way their hands held onto each other. 

Stiles hand crept up Derek’s chest, moving to rest on his neck which pulled a shocked gasp from him. Stiles skin was still cold and in his shock Derek had pulled back, letting the two of them breath. 

“Rest Stiles.” Derek mumbled as he rolled off the teen, laying beside him. 

Stiles let out a shaky sigh and moved to lay on Derek’s chest, head resting over his heart. Derek wrapped his arms around him holding the teen close, resting his nose in Stiles hair, breathing him in. 

“I’ve got you,”


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles felt his heart begin to race as the oni surrounded them. The pack had pushed him to the wall, standing in front of him and doing everything they could to protect him. 

But Stiles knew there was only one way to end this. 

Stiles noticed that the nogitsune had disappeared into the school and he had slipped through the gap of his friends to follow his beast. One of the oni appeared before him tilting its head curiously at him then began slowly stepping out of his way, looking towards the school also.Stiles swallowed thickly knowing that the fox had commanded the spirits to leave him alone and tried to push down the growing feeling of dread in his chest as he ran after the trickster. 

As he burst through the doors of the school he found himself in a snowy garden, the nogitsune prowling around the outside wall. Stiles took in a deep breath and raised his head as the demon came to stand before him. 

"I want to make a deal." Stiles snapped, watching as the bandaged demon began to turn into him. 

Stiles did his best not to flinch as the demonised version gave him a large grin, showing off sharp teeth as it stalked around him, veins around his eyes dark and eyes black.

"A deal? what are you offering?" The fox stood in front of him again and Stiles let out the breath he was holding. 

"Myself, you seemed to be stronger with a physical host and I know you like the power I have." The fox hummed and narrowed its eyes suspiciously. 

The nogitsune walked around him again, stopping to rest it’s head on Stiles shoulder and letting out a sharp hiss in his ear causing Stiles to let out breathy whimper. 

"And what do I give you." 

"Five minutes as myself, to say goodbye to my friends. No interference from you." The fox hummed once again his presence disappearing from behind him, only to reappear before him with a nasty scowl. 

It took a step closer to him dark eyes staring him down, which Stiles could see himself reflected in, his fear and sickness obvious on his face. 

"Deal." It hissed, body suddenly falling apart into fireflys. 

\--

Derek let out a hiss as an oni sliced his arm and fell back against the wall, watching as Chis moved to stand in front of him. Derek let out a groan and glanced to the cut watching as his blood poured from the cut, it wasn't often that his blood left him so quickly. 

"Stop." Derek looked back up, seeing Stiles standing at the top of the stairs and watched as the oni stepped back.

So it wasn't Stiles. 

The fox walked down the stairs and glanced towards the twins, grin spreading across his face. 

"Where's Stiles?" Scott snapped, causing the fox to roll its eyes and look to him. 

Derek took the opportunity of the foxes dramatics to look around, finding that Stiles was in fact missing. Derek swallowed thickly around the feelings that had built up in his throat, Stiles wasn’t here, no one was protecting him. 

"He's dying." The fox told them and Derek looked back to the demon, a weak growl leaving his throat. 

The demon chuckled and roughly grabbed Scott by his face, pulling the Alpha close and Derek felt an angered growl leave him this time. 

“All because you didn’t help him, I’ve killed him because of all of you, and I truly have to thank you for making this all so easy.” Derek tried to lunge at the fox but felt one of the spirits grab onto the back of his shirt and toss him back to the wall. 

Derek let out gasp and felt as delicate hands held onto him, and a mass of red hair stood before him. Derek glanced over Lydia’s shoulder as air returned to his lungs and watched as the fox stood before the twins, head tilting out of fascination. 

"And I'm curious, do the two of you still feel each other's pain?" Stiles took one of the blades from the oni, and began swinging it wildly at them. 

Derek tried to move towards the twins but the oni had formed a line between them, leaving the fox and the wolves to fight.

“Issac and I will go find Stiles.” Allison called out, the two of them turning and running towards the school. 

Derek wanted to go help but he couldn’t leave the twins to the demon. The fight that was unfolding before them was messy, the twins didn’t usually have to fight monsters that were smart and calculating, and the blade the fox was using had already damaged them quite a bit. However, a small amount of relief had began to bloom in his chest as they fought, what the wolves lacked in observation they more than made up for in strength and Stiles was clearly on the losing side as the twins grabbed a hold of him and pushed him to the ground. 

"Something's wrong." Lydia muttered beside him making Derek glance to her seeing that she was scowling at the situation before them. 

"You said that the fox threw you into a wall, that it was stronger than you but the twins are weaker than you." Derek felt himself scowl also and thought about the everything that unfolding in front of them. 

Scott pushed through the line of spirits, teeth turned to intimidatingly sharp fangs as he descended upon Stiles. 

“Where is Stiles?” Scott snapped, digging claws into pale flesh making the fox reply with a pained laugh. 

“He’s probably dead already.” Scott let out a thunderous roar as he pulled Stiles to his feet. 

Derek heard footsteps coming from behind them, smelling the hunter and wolf, and feeling a panicked hope bloom in his chest. However, as he glanced back his stomach dropped as he found himself looking at a shifted Isaac and panicked Allison. 

“I can’t smell him.” Isaac called out as they ran to their side, sharp scowl on his face and distressed scent rolling off of him. 

Derek looked back to Scott as he let out a deep growl, eyes glowing deep red and features shifting to a feral version of himself that had a sickening shiver crawl up Derek’s spine. 

“Tell me where Stiles is.” Scott yelled out, voice bellowing around them and shaking Derek’s bones. 

"What are you going to do, bite me?" Stiles hissed, teeth bared and looking feral himself. 

"Yes." 

Derek covered his ears as Scott bit into Stiles shoulder and Lydia began screaming out beside him, Stiles name falling from her lips. 

As Derek dropped his hands he heard a mixed laugh and screech leave Stiles throat, and saw a smug smile plastered onto his pale face. 

“You lose.” Stiles whispered as he tugged himself away from Scott and began swaying, then letting out a heavy cough as a firefly left his throat. 

Peter quickly caught the firefly in the nematon box and Derek let out a whimper and ran forward as the oni disappeared, falling to his knees as Stiles fell forward. 

“Stiles?” Derek sobbed out as he helped Stiles lay down in his lap. 

“Yup sour wolf.” Stiles breathlessly laughed out, holding onto him weakly. 

“Stiles?” Scott breathed out as he dropped to the ground beside them, holding Stiles hand tightly. 

“Hey Scotty.” Derek watched as Stiles gave Scott’s hand a weak squeeze in return, a grating sob left Scott’s throat and his eyes beaming brilliant red. 

“Was it always you?” Scott sobbed out again, his veins now bleeding black. 

Stiles let out a strained gasp as his pain was leached away from him and Derek tried his best to fight back his own sobbing roar. 

“Yeah, I made a deal.” Stiles breath hitched, and Derek whimpered as Stiles curled in on himself, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Scott let out a cry that sounded halfway between a roar and a pained scream and Derek felt his heart fall in his chest as the alpha collapsed into Stiles.

Derek swallowed roughly and took it upon himself to continue talking, fearing that if the young alpha tried to talk again he might begin to have a panic attack. 

“Why?” Derek heard that his own voice straining against his tears as he spoke and struggled to suck in even breaths. 

“It was the only way.” Stiles muttered, his blinks becoming slow and long. 

“No it wasn’t.” Scott sobbed into Stiles chest and Derek watched as Stiles lay a shaky hand over Scott’s back. 

“You couldn’t have stopped the oni, its okay.” Stiles heaved out, head falling to the side and chest slowly rising with shallow breathes. 

"Stiles what do I do?" Derek let his sobs fall freely now, feeling his lungs trying to burst from his chest. 

"There's nothing you can do. But I'm okay, I have the people I care about the most with me."

"Stiles please." Stiles shakily raised a hand to his cheek which Derek greedily leaned into. 

"You know I love you right?" Stiles asked him and Derek let out a weak growl as he rested his hand over Stiles slowing heart. 

"I love you too." Stiles gave him a strained smile and quietly asked for someone to take care of his dad as his eyes fluttered closed.   


Stiles let out one last heavy breath his hand falling from Derek's face. Derek let out a scream into the night air and curled in on Stiles, quiet sobs and pleas falling from his lips.

::

As Derek stood in the rain, his suit plastered to his skin and hair dripping into his eyes hecould barely describe how he felt. He felt as if he was in agony, each heartbeat throbbing loudly in his chest and tauntingly. Yet he felt numb, clouded in so much pain that it had eventually consumed him and left him feeling empty.

He’d had to bury many people before, but with each death that came he begged for it to be the last. He begged for Paige to be the only death, then prayed that his family who perished in the fire to be the only family he lost, but then came Laura’s death and then Peters. His betas were next, the betas who he cared for dearly and died by his hand. Each death was a weight on his shoulders that he carried willingly, making sure to feel each death as a small way to honour them, a way to remember them. 

But Stiles. 

Stiles dying was like someone had punched a hole through his chest and had torn out his lungs. Each breath felt as if he was heaving in wolves bane and as he breathed out he felt as if he was breathing out his life. And his own heart beat was mocking him, reminding him that he was alive and that Stiles, who was lain in the dirt before him, was cold and dead. His heartbeat reminded him that he failed yet another person he loved. 

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Derek voice sounded foreign to his ears and he scowled at himself. 

Since the moment Stiles died in his arms Derek had felt his throat close up and his voice had died. 

“I should have done more, I should have fought harder, I should have made that deal, I should have been the one to die. But I didn’t. And now I’ll never see you smile again, never hear you laugh, you’ll never save me again, and god I’m so sorry.” Derek couldn’t help the sobs that had began falling from his lips, nor could he stop his knees from buckling and collapsing to the ground. 

“I can’t take the loneliness anymore Stiles, you have been one of the few good things that have come into my life and because of me you’re dead. I betrayed your trust and I’m so damn sorry.” Derek slowly began to lose track of time as he tried to fight off his sobbing, heaving in breaths only to sob out apologies and beg into the damp air for someone to bring him back.

A heavy hand rested on Derek’s shoulder startling him and when he glanced backwards he found himself looking at Peter who standing over him with an umbrella and worn expression. 

“Let’s go home Derek.” Derek felt his breaths evening out ever so slowly and looked back to the grave before him. 

Derek has always wanted to know Stiles real name, he had never imaged it would happen this way. 

Derek let out a shaky breath and pushed himself to stand feeling hands wrap around both his biceps. He looked sideways seeing Scott holding onto to him, eyes rimmed red, cheeks flushed and giving him a weak smile. 

“We’ll get through this together, we’re pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I’m not gonna lie it’s not my favorite thing that I’ve written but I do have an idea to continue off of this. It contains a certain blond pain in the ass and if you guys would like I’ll gladly write it.


End file.
